I Promise
by Some Random Canadian
Summary: A little fluffy one-shot about the Netherlands Liberations and how the Tulip Festival sort of became a thing. (-Best description ever) Nyo!NedCan


_***WARNING***_

_**THIS IS IN NO WAY TRYING TO MOCK HISTORICAL EVENTS**_

_**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA  
**__**(would be kinda cool if I did though, just putting that out there)**_

* * *

It was the 5th of May, 1945, and the entire country of the Netherlands was rejoicing. They had just been freed from Nazi Germany, and so everyone was celebrating the allies that made this happen. Though most of the credit went to Canada, the other allies were there too.

In the midst of the celebrations, a man by the name of Tim- the personification of the Netherlands himself, was searching for a certain nation. He had so much to tell her, so much to thank her for, but she was nowhere to be found. He'd asked the other allies, who had either responded with "Wait, who is that?" (much to his annoyance) or "She's probably around here somewhere," so he was on his own.

Tim paused for a moment and actually thought about where she would actually be in a situation like this. He didn't know her that well, but she seemed to be very reserved and quiet. Tim's eyes lit up when he thought of where she could be, and set off running.

Madeline Williams, the personification of Canada, was pretty far away from the celebrations. She was sitting on a hilltop, watching from a good enough distance. She probably should've been down there with the rest of them, but it was much more peaceful up on the hill. She didn't think anyone would notice, until she heard heavy panting behind her.

Madeline turned around to see Tim standing behind her, breathing heavily like he'd just run a marathon. Madeline got up and walked over to him, wearing a confused smile on her face.

"M-Miss Williams!" He said to her once he regained his breath, nodding as a greeting. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"You don't need to use such formal names.. Madeline's fine. What's this?" She pointed to the bouquet of tulips in Tim's hand, which he had momentarily forgotten about. They were a bit droopy from the running, but otherwise in perfect condition.

"Oh, they're for you. You know, as a thanks. For everything." Tim handed them to her, which she took gratefully.

"You didn't have to do this.. I-It was nothing, really." Tim looked at Madeline like she was insane.

"You risked so much for me. I would still be under his control if it weren't for you. So, once again, thank you." Madeline smiled softly and sat back down, patting the ground next to her as if telling Tim to sit down too, which he did.

"Why aren't you down there with the rest of them? I'm not saying you should, but it was mostly you who freed us."

"Hm?" She looked over at him, before smiling. "It's too much of a commotion for me, honestly. Yes, it's wonderful seeing your people with this much spirit, but I'd rather watch from a distance, you know? Plus, with Alfred out there I'd be more like a citizen than a hero." She explained. Tim looked out at the view, before nodding.

"You're right, it is nice watching from here." They went quiet for a while afterwards. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. More like a peaceful one, just watching the celebrations as the sun set. Madeline let out a happy sigh.

"This was really nice, just sitting here with you. We should do this more often." At that, Tim's eyes lit up as an idea popped into his head.

"Why don't we? Every year, we get together, I give you tulips and we just spend the day together. Not only as a thank you, but I just like spending time with you." Madeline gave him a grateful smile.

"You'd do that for me? ..Thank you. We definitely should do that, that would be fun." He noticed that she had a bit of a nervous expression under her smile, which made him confused and a bit suspicious.

"You seem nervous. What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong!" Tim gave her a 'I know something's wrong don't even try to deny it' look, and she sighed.

"I'm just worried that.. that you'll forget." That certainly wasn't what Tim was expecting.

"Come again?"

"That you'll forget. Every time I try to make plans with someone, they forget. Even Al sometimes, and he's my twin brother! I'm just worried you will, too." Tim smiled and gently cupped her cheek with one hand.

"I assure you, I won't forget-"

"Promise me you won't forget? Not even in a million years?" He leaned over and placed a small kiss on Madeline's forehead, making the smaller girl blush.

"I promise."

* * *

**Word count ig: 825**

**This was just a little idea in the back of my head since Nyo!NedCan is one of my OTP's and I really just wanted an excuse to write it-**

**I know in NAM I went on about how I hate the whole 'Canada is forgotten 24/7' trope, but I thought it made more sense in 1945 since most of Canada's efforts in both world wars went to Britain, or America, or basically anyone but Canada. Poor maple baby.**

**I hope you think this didn't suck, leave reviews if you want ig that would be pretty dapper~**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
